New Friends
by rini
Summary: The inner scouts start a band!


Authors Notes

*I'm so sorry this took so long! Don't worry, I didn't die!

*I might write a Tenchi Muyo story! I love that show! (0; 3 3 3 Mesa thinks it will be about Ayeka [my fav] and Tenchi. Sorry, I'm addicted to romance. Everyone is writing stories about Ryoko and Sasami in a romance but poor Ayeka is left in the dust! :*0( I SHALL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL! And that means the demon Ryoko! Lol, I couldn't help it! 

*For those who read my story "A Bad Day"... it mentions a lesbian teacher. I WILL NOT EDIT HER OUT! I have nothing against homosexuals, but she is a real person, and is... well... SHE'S CREEPY! I know other gay people who are very pleasant to be around, but this lady is very grumpy. She was a control freak, rude, and mean spirited. If she ever touched you, [scoliosis test in the locker room. VERY WRONG! *don't EVEN start... I heard she even scared the guys*] most people were frightened, not because she was gay, because she was mean and lived in the coaches office! (No joke! I think she sleeps in there!) So stop sending hate mail! :0P The story is not aimed at you! 

I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED MY STORIES OR HAVE VISITED MY SMALL CORNER OF THE WEB! THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME HOW YOU FEEL! (even if you said a story sucked big time... that's okay, I luv ya anyway!) 

Special Thanks To: 

Erin 

Opal Soul 

Warriorsong 

Princess Anna 

h 

Taiki 

The peeps above were very nice, went to my site and signed my guest book, or nicely reviewed many of my stories. (Or all of the above) Thanks you guys! Your the best! 

*If I missed you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!* 

~Luv Always rini~

Hi everyone! How are you? I'm peachy! Here is the 1st chapter of my new story! I was going to put chapter 2 in but I don't have chapter 2 done! Sorry! Forgive me? I'll see ya after the story! ~rini 

**New Friends**

"Hey Meatball head!" 

Serena frowned. Furious, she growled, "Don't ever call me that! I had a bad day and I don't want to deal with you!" 

The older boy forced a frown and said sarcastically, "Why I'm crushed! You don't want to tell me about it? C'mon. Please?" 

"If it'll make you go away!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I got a D on a test. I was having a streak of A's and B's and know I'm going back to dumb Meatball head." 

Darien couldn't help it. He was so used to making fun of her. It just popped out of his mouth. "So now you have spaghetti brains to go with the meatball hair!" 

"STOP MAKING FUN OF HER!" a squeaky voice said. 

Serena squeezed her hands into fists that were so tight her knuckles turned white. "Oooooo! MELVIN!!! I can handle this on my own! GO AWAY!" When she turned around to yell at Darien, he was already gone. "That guy must be a magician. He is always disappearing..." she mumbled to no one in particular. 

* ~~~~~~~~~ * 

"Leave me alone you riff-raffs!" A black cat shouted. A crowd of smelly alley cats creeped closer to the fancy feline. Claws and fangs bared she hissed, "Get lost you horny sleaze bags! I'm not interested!" 

Darien froze in his tracks. It was the voice of Serena's talking cat! (Which she always denied. "Ventriloquism" or a "Your delirious" were the usual excuses.) She seemed to be in a fight, and was loosing. 'I've got to help.' he thought. "Leave that high class kitty alone!" Darien shouted as he threw a rock at the mass of flying fur. Frightened, the cats ran away, except for Luna who had promptly passed out. 

Luna awoke in a strange apartment. Frightened she whimpered, "What am I doing here?" She felt a strong had brush across her back and a deep and soothing voice told her she was going to be okay. She looked up and saw Darien. "Meow?" 

"Oh no. That won't work. I already heard you talk little Crescent Cat." Darien said sternly. "Meatball head can't lie to me anymore." 

Waving her front paws about, she said frantically, "Serena doesn't have to find out about how I screwed up." 

"Yes she does. Speaking of Serena, we have to get you back to her." 

They left Darien's happy home to search for Serena. Darien saw that Luna was still limping and carried her... after much protest from the black cat. After walking all around Tokyo, they found Serena sobbing in front of the Crown Fruit Parlor. (She had gone there to morn over the missing Luna were she could pig out on chocolate shakes.) 

"Serena, it's okay. I'm fine, Darien here saved me from an alley cat attack. He is very sweet. You should be nicer to him!" Luna spoke quickly, causing it to sound like one big run-on sentence. 

"LUNA!" She ran and hugged the cat. "Wait... your not supposed to talk in front of him!" then she added in a low angry tone, "or defend him for that matter." 

"Meatball head, I already know." Darien said as he rolled his eyes. "She talked in her sleep and right after she woke up." 

"Oh, okay." She said as she laughed uncomfortably, as she scratched the back of her head in confusion. 

* ~~~~~~~~~ * 

"So Darien knows Luna can talk?" Mina said astonished. "Luna! You messed up worse then Serena does!" 

"SHUT UP!" Luna and Serena snapped in unison. 

Ami frowned. Quietly and seriously she whispered, "This is awful! He isn't going to blackmail you, is he Serena?" 

A male voice startled them. "Blackmail her? Naw, I just want in when Luna strikes it big as a show girl in Vegas." Darien laughed loudly as he sat next to Serena using her shoulder as an armrest. "Hey Blondie." he said nodding to her. 

"Who's going to Vegas?" a familiar squeaky voice said. 

Serena shrieked. "MELVIN! How long have you been there?" 

"Not long... just enough to hear 'strikes it big as a show girl in Vegas'. Um... Serena? Are you and Darien dating?" 

She was shocked. "WHAT?" she squealed. 

"Well you jumped onto his lap when I startled you and I figured..." he said trailing off. 

She blushed. Turning to face Darien she mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." as she climbed off his lap, turning a bright pink. He sighed as if sad to see her go. Ami saw him sigh and giggled. She leaned over to Mina and whispered to her about it. Mina, a matchmaker at heart, naturally, got excited. 

"Hey! What's all the whispering about?" Melvin asked as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose instinctively. 

They looked at each other and giggled. Ami started in a quiet voice, "Well... it's just that..." "Darien and Serena make a cute couple!" Mina declared rather loudly. 

The "couple" in question turned a deep shade of crimson. Melivn's head drooped down and he left. Ami and Mina went back to chattering, not bothering to whisper. 

After Melvin left, depressed from being shot down, the conversation picked up. The group talked about school, Mina's volleyball team, then how Serena was doing since she had taken up piano. Darien mentioned he played the clarinet and piano. Amy of course, played multiple number. Mina played the flute. They chattered about how much fun it would be to play songs together. Someone said Raye and Lita played instruments and could join too. Once the discussion on the band was over, they got on the topic of twins. Amy said Serena and Mina could be twins. Darien agreed, but said _he'd _still be able to tell. 'Serena is much prettier than Mina' he thought. 

Ami looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm must be going soon. I'll be late for 'Cram School'!" 

Mina frowned, "I have chores to do. I should leave too." 

"Awww, I'm gonna be so bored!" Serena whined. "I'll be stuck with Luna!" 

"Your talking cat?" Darien said. 

She had forgot about him. "No, nagging cat. And don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" 

"Yes, but it is so much fun to annoy you! Remind me to hang out with you guys more often. It's great fun teasing Ms. Pigtails here." he said as he cracked a brilliant smile. 

Serena groaned and let her head fall... and hit the table. "Oh... ow!" 

Ami giggled. "Serena! Your so funny! I have to go. Bye! And Serena... don't give yourself a concussion!" 

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE! Mina shouted as she ran after Ami. 

"I'll see you guys later! Bye Ami, Mina,... Meatball Head." Darien called out. 

Serena growled, then felt claws dig into her arms. "BE NICE!" she heard Luna say in a low tone. "Oh okay." she mumbled. "I made it this far in the day." Smiling the best she could she said happily, "Buh-bye Ami and Mina! Uh... bye Darien! I'm gonna hold you to that band idea! See ya soon!" 

The group broke apart and each teen went a different direction, the scouts knowing they'd be seeing more of Darien. He had become a new friend... as much as Serena would probably try to deny and stop it. 

Look for 

New Friends: Chapter 2 

"A Band"

Guess what! You won't have to look far for the sweet sequel to New Friends! I finished writing it last night! You get 2 for the price of 1! (That is pretty sad cuz Fan Fics. are free!) lol! This is 7 pages (front and back) when hand written. One of my longest. It goes into detail of songs the band plays [don't yell @ me 4 Ser and Dar's solo song... I made it up as I went.] , so you can skip parts if you wish. (It will only break my heart... :*0( ...J/K!) Now! Onto Chapter Two! ~rini

**New Friends: Chapter 2**

**_"A Band"_**

"Hey! Didja hear? Serena is in some new band!" Molly said. 

Her classmate Katie turned to her. "Rock?" 

"No. Classical, Jazz, Blues, Ragtime... stuff like that. They are really good! I saw 'em at a cafe. "Fantasía" [it's Spanish for fantasy] is a band with 5 girls and 1 guy. They sing, or have a guest singer, while the rest of the group plays instruments." 

Melvin, the gossip king, appeared out of nowhere. "I just LOVE Serena!" he declared. "It's so cool. They play all kinds of instruments, and are learning new ones! I heard Serena's taking the harp." 

Both girls jaws dropped. "Harp? Isn't that hard?" Katie said astonished. Molly added, "What about school? She never did her homework to begin with." 

Melvin frowned. "I offered to tutor her, but she denied me the privilege. She said Ami and Darien had her covered." 

The final class bell rang. "Bye!" the two shouted as they ran off. "We're going to the Concert Hall. There is some competition their in... we're gonna watch!" 

* ~~~~~~~~~ * 

Backstage, at the Cross Roads Concert Hall, five girls, and two older boys were hastily getting ready for the battle of the bands. 

"I can't believe how well this idea worked out!" Lita exclaimed as she grabbed a saxophone and a trumpet. "Hey Serena! Did you tune my bass guitar?" 

"Yes I did. I took that electric tuner we bought yesterday, and tuned all of our instruments. It took awhile, especially because of the reed instruments. I can't play those very well... 'cept maybe for a few notes once in a while." she explained, smiling when she heard the band murmur rushed "Thank you"s. 

Mina started to whine in frustration. "Raye? Can you zip my zipper? I can't reach it!" she asked. 

"JUST A SECOND! I gotta help Darien and Andrew with their bow ties. Why do I have clothes duty?" she mumbled. 

Ami looked up from her vanity and looked over the clothes she'd wear tonight. It was the same routine for each concert. Whenever they had a special solo, they wore a color suiting them, if not it was black. [except for guys, who always wore tuxedos.] She straitened out her blue solo dress. "Serena? I need your help. Which earrings should I wear? The dangling pink flowers that match the embroidery? Or the sparkling blue studs that match the background color?" 

"Hmmmmm.... go for the flowers." Serena commented. "Oh, if anyone's available, can they help me with my hair?" she added as she dug through her box containing her hair accessories. She smiled as Darien stumbled over to her, trying not to step on the clothing strewn about on the floor. She and him had come to a mutual friendship, which was a nice change... a big step up from shouting and fighting. 

"Hey Buns!" he said flashing a smile, a smile that grew as she blushed at his new nickname for her. "Better than 'Meatball Head' huh?" He continued after she nodded, "What can I do to help?" 

"Well, we've got 15 minutes to be on-stage, and I have to get the many left over instruments, and music, of our band out there by their appropriate chairs, and have my hair done. If you and Andrew could help with any of that, it'd be great." she said brilliantly. 

"I'll start on the instruments!" Andrew said happily, humming to himself. "Serena? What song is my solo after?" the guest singer questioned. 

"Don't worry Andrew. The crew will cue you." Darien said hurriedly. "Serena," he said as he turned to face her, "how can I help you with your hair?" 

"Well," he started. "How about just two large buns instead of the bun pigtails?" 

She nodded in approvement and they set to work. They finished just in time. The other band had just ended their last piece. Fantasía would play 5 songs, then two bands after them, then the judges results. 

"Now performing," an announcer said in a monotone, "the new group that's sweeping Tokyo... Fantasía." 

Six proud teens marched out onto the stage taking their positions. Taking a deep breath, they prepared for a performance that could change their lives. 

Darien went up to the mike to give an opening speech. "Wonderful audience members, I'd like to thank you for coming to the contest! Whether your here to support Fantasía or another band, we're glad you came." He paused then continued, "The gang and I will be performing 5 songs. Each of us will have a solo, and have to switch instruments. I like to think that's a factor that makes us who we are. For our opening piece we'll play Scott Joplin's Maple Leaf Rag. This wonderful Ragtime song features Ami as the main instrument, the piano. Also, Raye will be playing multiple solos on the oboe. With no further ado, the group I'm proud to be in... FANTASÍA!" 

A roar went through the crowd, followed by thunderous applause. Darien took his seat in front of Serena. He picked up his clarinet and she picked up her mallets to the marimba. Raye, dressed in a slinky red dress paired with ruby earring and red high heals, quickly snatched her oboe and rushed to her position next to Ami at the piano. (Amy was wearing her blue outfit.) Serena gave four counts on the marimba to set the tempo and signal them to start. (She had to do this... they didn't have a conductor!) 

They did exceptionally good. They only things that were bad were when Mina dropped her flute because she was so nervous, and when Lita cracked her saxophone reed. [but was able to switch it during 3 measures of rest.] When they finished, the audience was ecstatic, they cheered and whistled. The judges still looked rather grumpy, which scared Serena so much she got the hiccups! Amy and Raye bowed and left the stage to go get changed. Serena and Mina also left so they could get ready for their solos. 

Darien walked up to the mike again to announce the next song. "Now we have a Sonata by Handel. This one lets our talented blondes, Mina and Serena, strut their stuff. Serena will have multiple solos on her harp. Mina will have a solo on her flute in Movement 2 and one on the clarinet in the last movement, Movement 5." He finished just as Serena ans Mina walked out onto the stage. 

They looked like twins! They wore matching orange dresses that had pink and white embroidered flowers on them. They had matching pink Mary-Jane style shoes, along with orange stud earrings. They had done each others hair, a half ponytail that, like Serena's usual style, had a bun. [a cross between their styles.] Looking like twin goddesses, they seemed to walk on air. Needless to say, everyone was stunned. There was silence for about 20 seconds, then an outburst of wolf whistles and applause. (Okay, and multiple marriage proposals! he he he!) The 'twins' blushed then prepared to play. Seeing they were ready, Lita grabbed her french horn, Raye her flute, Darien his clarinet, and Ami her trumpet. Serena once again started the band, this time by plucking a string on the harp. 

Again, doing a fantastic job, they received another outburst from the crowd. Serena and Mina, the 'twins', had each done beautifully on their parts and received a standing ovation when they curtsied side by side. 

Unlike before, Serena and Mina took the mike. "Hi everybody!" they said together enthusiastically. People said "Hi", whistled, or applauded. "Rena and I have very small parts, started by doing nothing for 8 measures... flute and clarinet aren't Jazz instruments." Mina said pouting. Serena took a step towards the mike. "Darien and I wrote a Jazz piece entitled 'Rainy Day' when we were practicing during a thunderstorm." She shuddered, remembering the storm. She hadn't been able to play at all, the storm scared her that bad! Then smiling, she remembered how Darien took her into another room, sat her down on his lap, and worked together on the song. She had insisted he have the main role, though he offered it to her... she hadn't felt like playing when they wrote it. "It stars Darien on the piano and Lita on the sax." She passed the mike on to Mina, a bit flustered she stammered, "Uh... ENJOY!" 

Lita came out first in a long green, sleeveless dress that had a soft pink rose pattern on it. In flat pink sandals and her usual rose earrings, and her hair French braided, she calmly walked to her saxophone. Darien came out, instead of the all black look, he had a white shirt and blue tie paired with his original tux. He would be wearing this setup later. 

The band played once again. Raye on the oboe, Serena on the flute, Mina on the clarinet, Ami on the trumpet. Again after finishing, they received deafening applause. 

Serena took the microphone. "Thankyou! Now for something special! My favorite arcade manager, Andrew, and my 'twin', Mina, shall sing 'Somewhere Out There' from the movie 'An American Tale'. [The movie about a little mouse named Fievel.] This duet will be backed up by myself on the flute, Lita on the bass guitar, Darien on the clarinet, Amy on the sax, and Raye on the oboe." 

Andrew and a VERY happy Mina, walked out hand in hand to get their cordless microphones. They then waited for the others to get ready. Mina started the song, then Andrew sang his part, then both sang the corus together. Their voices went great together. Mina managed not to stammer from stage fright, just like Andrew managed to not let his voice sqeuak. The band ended their 4th song together on a perfectly tuned cord. Mina and Andrew bowed Broadway style, then sauntered offstage. Andrew collected high fives from the band, while Mina got a hug from a misty eyed Serena. 

The curtain slowly creeped closed so they could get ready for their last song. 

* ~~~~~~~~~ * 

For their last song, Fantasía would wear their solo outfits. This last song would feature everyone. Each person had a major role. Darien and Serena would sing. Mina had clarinet solos and a duet with Raye. Lita had to play the bass guitar (making her the only lower instrument, and once again, the foundation of the band.). Amy had a jazzy sax solo. Finally Raye, who had the duet with Mina, and who like everyone... had a solo. 

When everyone was ready, Mina grabbed a microphone and rushed to the front of the stage, the others slowly went to their positions. Mina motioned for the curtain to be raised as she brushed a hand over her hair, trying to keep it "perfect". After it slowly creeped up, she made her announcement. 

"Back again!" she said perkily. "This time Fantasía has something very special. In this song, everyone is important... we all have big parts! Darien wrote tjis ballad for someone very special to him. He has only told me... but he'll announce it after we are done. YOU GUYS hafta wait! This song is called 'Secret Love' and Darien and Serena will be singing it." She giggled when she saw some hopeless fans of Darien's pass out after dreaming it was ment for them. 

* ~~~~~~~~~* 

The band started the soft, pop music. A single tear ran down Serena's cheek. Today was perfect, but she wished she could tell him how the song fit her feeling for him, but she couldn't, so she poured her energy into singing... heart and soul. 

Serena started singing the sweet notes, leting them flow out of her. 

"I can't hide the way I feel... anymore. 

But if I tell you, will you be concious? Or on the floor? 

Secret Love... 

One not ment to be. 

Secret Love... 

But your the key 

to my life!" 

Then Darien took over. 

"I want to tell you, 

I'm so blue without you. 

But even a knife in my heart, 

wouldn't tear me as much apart... 

then your rejection! 

Secret Love... 

One not ment to be. 

Secret Love... 

But you are the key 

to my life!" 

Then in voices destiny must have choosen to be together, they sang the chorus. (The audience was also singing, now knowing the words.) They ended on a sweet, mellow cord. The band was supposed to play for a few more measures, but they were cut off. A loud eruption from the crowd, drowned out even Lita's amplified bass guitar! 

It turned out the Serena mouthed the words, "I love you Darien". Only to be disapointed by a look of shock and a dropped mike from him. When he recovered, he ran across the stage, almost tackling Serena. He hugged her in his fierce embrace, then pulled her into a deep kiss. "I have always loved you Serena." Oblivious to the others around them, they wandered off stage holding hands. 

Mina stood up and picked up the fallen microphone. Giggling she said, "Surprised? The couple sure was! Darien had thought she didn't like him... I guess she does!" Then she paused, being the goddess of love, she knew all along, but couldn't do anything but make suggestions. She started again. "Anyway, thankyou for coming and we hope to see you after the composition and at other concerts. It was fun performing for you!" 

The crowd and judges gave them a standing ovation. Later, they were informed that they won first prize. Their band would get to tour the world! They also were requested to do multiple encores. 

A happy group of new friends awaited their new future together. They would tour, be famous, rich, and best of all... 

Forever Friends 

Ya like? Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was in Disney World! :) I let the Mouse House vacume my wallet clean of that green stuff. lol! I'm not sure what my next story will be... I'll just keep ya guessing! ~rini


End file.
